


Awake

by historyofakind



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historyofakind/pseuds/historyofakind
Summary: Eddie begins to deal with feelings he doesn’t know if he’s ready to accept.





	Awake

Eddie Kaspbrak laid there in bed, staring up at the ceiling in silence, at least on the outside. He clenched the blue blankets that laid on his thin chest as he breathed deeply in. He rolled back his thin lips and licked them, thinking hard now. ‘I think I know the answer’ he thought to himself.  
‘I don’t think I want to accept it.’ He bit down on his lower lip, closing his honey brown eyes shut. He moved his hands to his face and laid them gently on his eyes.  
‘They’ll never expect me...I know they won’t.’ Eddie thought to himself. ‘My friends will leave me. God, mom will definitely freak out....’. He rubbed at his eyes now, feeling a tad bit of water coming out of them.  
He shifted in the sheets to lay on his side. He curled up in a ball and looked outside the window to which the blinds laid open, letting him view the bright white moon shining upon him. ‘I won’t have anyone...I can’t tell anyone.’  
He moved the covers under his chin. He let out a shaky breath. ‘I can’t tell them how I feel...and I can’t tell him.’ He thought. He bit down on his lip again, trying to hold back a sob that was now stinging in the back of his throat, trying to get out.  
He put his face into a soft pillow. He felt his arms shaking slightly. He breathed in once more and the air came in shakily. He then closed his mouth, trying to get his breathing under control. ‘My inhaler...I need it...I need it now.’ He thought.  
He suddenly sprung up, laying upwards. He heard a sleepy groan. “Stop moving so much Eds.” Richie Tozier said as he curled up in a ball, falling back into his sleep. Eddie ran a hand through his hair. He had asked if he could spend the night at Richie’s.  
Richie didn’t even hesitate and said ‘yes’. Eddie was happy to get away from home...from his overbearing mother. He looked down at his hands that were being touched by the moonlight. He slowly got out of the bed and walked towards his bag. He unzipped it and grabbed at his inhaler and took some of it.  
‘Better…’ Eddie was breathing just fine now. He glanced at Richie who had moonlight touching his soft curls that gently touched his cheeks. Eddie could see his long black lashes looking somewhat elegant and beautiful. Richie was beautiful. Eddie felt tears began to make their ways down his soft cheeks as he lips trembled lightly.  
‘How can I tell them that I have feelings for him...how can I tell him that I love him…’ Eddie thought to himself. He looked away from Richie and quickly wiped at his cheeks.   
He put his inhaler back and crawled back into bed. He covered himself in the blankets, but this time he was laying on his other side, looking at Richie who now changed position and was now laying face to face with Eddie. Eddie observed him, feeling his heart beat fast. He slowly and cautiously raised his right hand to touch Richie cheek.  
Before he could lay a fingertip on him though, Richie groaned and went to go rub his tired eyes. Eddie quickly moved his hand away, his heart beating so hard that it pounded in his ears. Richie made a face of a child who was just waking up from a long nap. “Are you okay?” He asked, his voice was almost hoarse, but otherwise fine.  
“Uh...yeah...just cold.” Eddie lied. Richie narrowed his brows and moved all of the covers towards Eddie. He now had no covers covering him, only Eddie was smothered now with blue covers. Richie moved closer to Eddie, wrapping one arm around him, pulling him close. He let out a sigh as he slowly fell back asleep.  
Eddie could feel heat rising in his cheeks as he snuggled up in the covers. He looked at Richie who was now peacefully asleep. He made a small smile. ‘I guess...this is okay…’ Eddie thought. ‘As long as I’m with you...I guess it’ll be okay.’  
Eddie then closed his eyes, dreaming a dream he wished so desperately. A dream of Richie holding Eddie’s hand as they walked together down a deserted street, so no one could give them looks or make snarky remarks. Eddie dreamed of Richie looking at him, his eyes filled with the same love Eddie had for him. Unknowingly, Eddie had been smiling...and unknowingly...Richie was admiring it..awake.


End file.
